vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer T
|-|Bio='Killer T Cells (Cytotoxic T Cells)' Deployed on the orders of a Helper T Cell. Professional killers who recognize and destroy foreign substances such as transplanted cells, virus-infected cells, and cancer cells. |-|Lymphocytes='Lymphocytes' A type of white blood cell. They make up 20-40% of white blood cell count in the blood. They are responsible for the body’s immune response. Killer T Cells are a type of Lymphocytes. Summary Killer T, fully known as Killer T Cell, is one of the major characters in the manga series Cells at Work. He, along with other T cells, arrive as a final wave/elite force of the immune system to eliminate pathogens invading the body. He is the commander of the Killer T cells and trains Naïve T cells. In Volume 5, he becomes a Memory T Cell. He acts like a stereotypical army commander, shouting commands and showing great confidence in his ability, despite his wimpish past. He holds a rivalry with NK. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 10-C Name: Killer T | Memory T Origin: Cells at Work Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Humanised killer T cell Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 3), Enhanced Senses (His vision appears to have a crosshair), Analysis (Can analyze RNA on objects to trace it back to the source), Sound Manipulation (Can talk in a voice that is selective audible), likely Multiplication (A standard ability for most characters) | Same as before, as well as Precognition (Can predict every attack from someone he’s fought before) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Seen as the elite force of the immune system, which should place him above white blood cells. He can knock out Type-B Influenza viruses and simple cancer cells with his bare fists and smashed rhinovirus and Cell Boy through a wall with a single punch. He created a large crack in the wall by punching it, and can hit a shuttlecock with enough force to hit it out of the court) | Below Average Human level (Comparable to, if not superior to, his usual self. Can clash with NK and heavily damaged Cancer whilst he was amped by toxins) Speed: Unknown (Arrived quickly to an area after being notified, should be capable of the same speeds as White Blood Cell and NK) | Unknown (Comparable to, if not superior to, his usual self. Can react to and dodge Cancer’s attacks, as well as give off attacks faster than he can react) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Should be comparable to Red Blood Cell AE-3803, who can push the shell of Steroid). | Below Average Striking Strength: Below Average Class (Clashed with many pathogens) | Below Average Class Durability: Below Average Human level (Tanked being landed on by NK, who is implied to be his superior, and took a beating from Cancer) | Below Average Human level (Tanked many attacks from Cancer, including being crushed by hands large enough to form a tunnel) Stamina: Very high (He was able to fight an army of Influenza Type B for a week) Range: Very low due to microscopic size Standard Equipment: None notable | Dairy full of memories Intelligence: Likely above average (Should have comparable knowledge to White Blood Cell, was in the top 2-3% when a Thymocyte and underwent training) Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted in the presence of germs and those who anger him Weaknesses: When he was a Thymocyte, he would close his eyes when attacking, however, this appeared to be fixed when he became a Killer T cell. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Perforin Cannon Punch:' The secret weapon of T cells. Only usable when a T cell’s desire to protect the body is heightened to its limit. Sends out a large shockwave that hits a foe as if they were hit by a giant fist. Used as Memory T. *'Memory T:' In this form, he can see the next attack of anyone he’s fought before. Key: Killer T | Memory T Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Cells at Work! Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Small Sized Characters